Not Your Typical Love Song
by Punk Angel's Dream
Summary: He liked her, but knew nothing could happen between them. It had to be an unwritten code,‘Thou shalt not bang thy best friend's baby sister.’Kiba/OC


**Not Your Typical Love Song**

**By: giddyfangurl206**

**Summary:** He liked her, but knew nothing could happen between them. It had to be an unwritten code, 'thou shalt not bang thy best friend's baby sister.' Kiba/OC

**Rating:** M. . .I think I'm finally gonna make a lemon for this one!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me. The only characters that belong to me are Aika, Ryoto, Ken, Ayaka, and Komatsu. . .most of these names you will learn eventually.

* * *

_The world has forsaken my girl_

_-_The Rasmus

* * *

**Chapter 1:**** Not Like the Other Girls**

A teenage girl sits on the swing in front of the Konohagakure Ninja Academy, trying to focus on the book in her hands. Unfortunately, her mind is distracted by the normal gossip currently surrounding her. Aburame Aika knew that she should be used to all of the drama that went along with being a kunoichi, but these immature bastards still pissed her off.

Shivers slide down the girl's spine as a shadow blocks out the sun. And judging by the silhouette, it was a big man. But it didn't take a shinobi with her skill to know who was behind her, even before his warm lips caressed her ear as he spoke. "Hey, Ai-chan. Whatcha doing?"

Another shiver, this one of disgust, creeps through her body. Eyes, hidden behind a pair of glasses much like her older brother's, glance up at the muscular blonde crowding her personal bubble. The smile on his face had once made her melt, but with the knowledge that she had now, she could tell that it didn't reach his storm grey eyes.

6 years ago, Komatsu Toki had been her everything. She had put him above her schooling, her teammate, and even her family at times. Now she wished that they had never met.

They had graduated from the ninja academy together, when she was 11 and he was 12. She had been number 1 amongst the girls, and 4th overall, while he fell in the middle of the pack, so they hadn't been assigned to the same team. Which, to a girl at that age, had been a fate worse than death since they had been dating at the time.

Back then, she had complained about it to the point her teammates had probably wanted to drown her. But now, Aika couldn't be happier that she didn't have to deal with him on a daily basis. It hadn't taken any time for his jealous nature to take over as she started to advance quickly in the ranks. Her team had torn apart the chuunin exams, all three getting promoted for their showing. . .and Komatsu slapping her around for 'showing her ass'. It probably didn't help that it was one of her teammates that knocked him out during the third round.

In fact, her teammates were the only other people who knew the blonde's true nature. The had saved her from an exceptionally brutal beating almost 3 years before and helped her get over him. That had pissed Komatsu off to no end, but the threat of telling Aburame Shino what he had been doing to the bug kunoichi for those few years they'd been dating kept Toki from laying one finger on her. . .

Too bad it didn't shut his lying mouth. Within two weeks of their break-up, most of their fellow rookie year had been convinced that she was nothing but a tramp that couldn't keep her legs closed. Komatsu had fun, playing the poor jilted boyfriend, while she had to listen to the rumors. It didn't matter that she was only 14 years old. And it certainly didn't matter that all of her physical exams came back that she had NEVER had sex.

She now had to listen to all the rumors about the 'bug whore'. Some of the rumors were amusing, and most were physically impossible for anyone to pull off. But she still hated hearing everything. . .especially when her best friends were involved in the gossip. The only thing that could stop the tongues from wagging was when the Konoha 11 were within earshot.

Komatsu pulls her out of her thoughts as he shifts around to stand in front of her, hands holding onto the rope supporting the swing. "What are you reading?"

Golden eyes narrow as the teenager slips closer to her, making it impossible for her to ignore his presence any longer. She snaps the book closed and stands up, going chest to chest with her ex. "It's the bingo book, Komatsu-san." She gives him a sugary smile that didn't quite reach her eyes (not that he would notice past the glasses). "My team is getting our first ANBU mission today." The smile turns real, as everyone around them stare at her new tattoo with obvious jealousy. "So if you'll excuse me. . ." She ducks under his arm and starts to walk away.

"Realize you could fuck your way to the top?"

She stops in her tracks, and everyone around them scoots in closer to listen. Everyone loved to watch the fireworks go off when these 2 fought. Aika lets her eyes drift closed, trying to calm down the hive that was currently going crazy just under her skin. "Jealous again?" She whispers hotly. "Better be careful, Komatsu-san, or everyone will find out what an asshole you truly are."

He chuckles at her back, rolling his eyes. "You weren't calling me an asshole last night, bug whore."

She walks away, tossing over her shoulder. "Sorry, you're mistaking me for your slutty sister."

A muscular hand reaches out to grab her shoulder and spin her around, but is suddenly jerked back as Komatsu is knocked to the ground. Hovering above him are 2 guys, each with a knee lodged into his back. She turns at the crashing sound and genuinely smiles as they look up at her, grinning like the idiots that they could be.

Kosugi Ryoto and Tanemura Ken had both been class clowns in the academy. The only difference was that Ken could be serious on occasion, while Ryoto was hailed as their rookie year's version of Uzumaki Naruto (only a subdued version). She never knew why the teachers had decided to put the two of them on Team 13 together, but the combination had worked well once they got used to one another.

She loved how they were the opposite in looks but so alike. Ken's hair was black and shaggy, almost hiding his blue eyes from view, while Ryoto wore his pure white hair in a ponytail of the back of the neck, and showed off his expressive green eyes. These 2 had become her best friends over the past few years, and she wouldn't trade them for the world.

"Hey dumbass!" Ryoto yells, pulling Aika out of yet another daydream. "I thought we had an understanding?"

Ken growls, his smile gone. "Last warning, Komatsu. Touch her again, and I'll kick your ass worse than I did in the chuunin exams." He presses he knee in a little deeper, making the blonde groan. "And what we do will be nothing compared to what her brother will do if he finds out the truth." At the mention of the older Aburame, the crowd around them quickly scatters, not wanting any part in this drama.

Aika sighs, rubbing her temple. "Okay you 2. We've gotta go. Hokage-sama wants us to be at her office soon and we wanted to train a bit before that. So leave the dick alone." She gives her ex one final glare behind her shades, then turns on her heel and walks off. The raven-haired shinobi jumps up and follows her quickly, while Ryoto hesitates long enough to grind the aforementioned dick's face into the dirt before trailing after his teammates. As soon as they both catch up to her, she smiles weakly at them. "Thanks, guys."

The two of them smile back, ruffling her hair like a five year old. "Anytime, Golden Girl." They reply at the same time.

Her smirk grows stronger at their private nickname for her. These 2 were some of the only people alive, outside of family, that had seen her eyes. Like any Aburame, she wore glasses over her eyes. . .although she had no clue why. Most assumed that she had the same blue/black eyes that her older brother had, but truth be told she had inherited almost every physical and mental trait from her mother, Kimiko.

Her father had always told her when she was growing up, that the Heavens knew that Kimiko wouldn't be on earth for long, so they gifted them with a child that was her mother's reincarnation. She was their little love song. . .hence her name. It always pained her that she never got to meet the woman she resembled so much. It was a dark day for the Aburame clan when her mother was murdered by enemy ninja, only 2 weeks after her birth.

Someone snaps their fingers in her face, pulling her out of her memories. "Seriously, Aika-chan, where do you go when you zone out?" Ryoto mumbles.

"Sorry I actually use my brain, Ryo-kun." She retorts, a hand on her hip.

Ken jumps between them before they can get into a yelling match. "Come on you 2. We really do need to get in some training before our mission briefing."

The silver-haired shinobi completely forgets about arguing, as his eyes sparkle worse than an anime fangirl's. "Training?! YAHOO!!!" He punches his fist in the air and then takes off running.

The other 2 sweatdrop as he runs off, bouncing and hollering like an idiot (coughcoughNarutocough). She glance over at her other teammate. "How do you put up with that all the time?"

A faint smile curves his lips. "What can I say? Love is truly blind."

"Well he is _truly_ a pain in the ass!" Her face quickly goes red as she notices the perverted grins on both of their faces. "Oh Kami! If I hear one comment on how good he is in bed, I swear I will kill you both and blame it on the Akatsuki!"

Unfortunately, the bug kunoichi already has mental pictures that she'd rather not have. It was one thing to know that your friends were dating, it was entirely different when they went into descriptions that would probably make Jiraiya blush like a school girl. It would probably be easier if they could talk to someone else about it, but they refused to tell anyone else about their sexual preference. Not that the village frowned upon it. . .they were worried about splitting up the team.

Splashing and male laughter catch her attention as they start to pass the overhang that everyone uses in the village to jump into the river. She also notices both boys hiding behind a bush, drooling all over themselves (it was actually a really good Jiraiya impression). Intrigued, she turns and is soon checking the corners of her mouth. Currently standing on the rock, as naked as the day he was born, was one Inuzuka Kiba. "Damn. . ." She mumbles under her breath, studying every inch, until both him and his dog, Akamaru, jump into the river below.

The silver-haired ninja grabs her arm and pulls her down beside them. "Who are you drooling over?"

"What do you mean? It's only. . ." She glances up, and promptly turns crimson. "Oh, Kami-sama."

Several of the other guys from Kiba's rookie year are there, including:

"You know." Ken whispers to her, sitting on her other side. "It's moments like these that I wish your brother was gay."

Ryoto nods, grinning. "Or even curious." (they need to read some fanfiction).

She growls and turns around. "And I wish I was blind and deaf. I did not need those mental images."

Another splash is heard, and she turns around, because let's face it, other than her brother, she really wanted to know what a few of the guys looked like. . .closet pervert that she was. Her eyes widen behind shades, and she quickly starts looking everywhere but at the Hyuuga cousin. She now knew that she would never be able to look TenTen in the eyes again. . .hell, at the current moment, she was trying to figure out how the girl could walk anymore.

Something catches her eye, and she grins, recognizing the massive pile of clothes sitting in front of the bushes. "Hey guys, wanna have some fun?" She says, pointing.

Both guys look, and groan. "As tempting as it is to see them all naked, I like my heart beating, thank you." Ryoto says, rolling his eyes. "But it would be a good opportunity to continue your little prank war."

Aika's grin widens as she begins to dig through all the clothes. You see, it all started about 6 months ago. The guys decided to have a strategic meeting at the Aburame compound, although all the girls called it what it really was. . .a sleepover. And she had just gotten back from a long, A-rank mission and was hoping to sleep through the night.

Of course, some of the guys either didn't know, or didn't _care_, and she ended up getting woken up in the middle of the night as they laughed loudly at some shoot 'em up flick. So Aika did what any typical teenager with a bad temper (and without the last name Uchiha) would do. . .when they all finally fell asleep, she snuck downstairs and played a few pranks.

The next morning, a few of them woke up with no eyebrows (she thought she did a favor for Lee anyway). Some just had shaving cream in their sleeping bags. But the loudest ones (Naruto, Kiba, and surprisingly enough, her brother) woke up with their hands in warm water, and soaked bedrolls. They were furious, and knew who it was, due to the girl rolling on the floor, laughing so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks. It didn't help that she told them it wasn't her fault they didn't sense her. . .they were ninjas for Kami-sama's sake! They should have known!

Well, a certain dog shinobi decided that he was gonna pay her back, and things slowly escalated. Last week, he had changed her alarm clock, and made her think she was late for her ANBU induction.

He wouldn't be able to top this one! It was gonna be epic, and the thought of a nude Kiba chasing her through the village had her prying her jaw off the floor. So she puts the hand holding his clothes behind her back, and runs to the over hang, scaring the crap out of Naruto.

Blue eyes go wide as he stares at her for a few moments before screaming, "GIRL!"

The bug kunoichi bites her lip to keep from laughing, as every single guy that was out of the water bails into it to hide themselves. . .well hide themselves as much as the clear blue water could. Multiple pairs of eyes turn to her, and she grins. "Hiya boys, having fun?"

A few notice the grin, and begin to look around for traps, knowing that this girl had inherited her mother's love of pranks. But her brother is staring up at her, his face a mix of red and purple. . .his usual mix of fighting anger and embarrassment whenever his sister did something. "AIKA?!?! Get out of here before you see something you shouldn't!"

She flips her hair back over her shoulder with her free hand. "Too late for that, onii-san. Besides, you can't ruin my fun now!" She pulls her other hand into sight and begins to shake the clothes around. Brown eyes go wide with recognition, making the brunette on the overhang grin wider. "Missing something, Dog Freak?!"

"Oh, hell no!" He snarls up at her. "Give me my clothes back!"

She laughs at him, sticking her tongue out. "Like you could make me!"

His growl echoes around them as he starts moving toward the shore at break-neck speed. She squeals, and takes off running, heading for the center of town, while a soaking wet, completely naked Kiba follows her, catching up quickly. Everyone of the guys laughs, as they jump out to get dressed. They didn't want to be the next victim. Shino starts to twitch, contemplating homicide, but he didn't know which one he would kill.

Her teammates sigh as the two run past, both thinking the exact same thing. _'Too bad he is straight.'_

The giggling kunoichi runs past the girls of the Konoha Eleven. Hinata's eyes widen for a split second before she falls into a faint. Sakura and TenTen both catch her, without even taking their eyes away. Ino grabs to bridge of her nose, and tilts her head back, in an effort to stop the nosebleed. But not one of them takes their eyes off the sight.

The pair rushes past Jiraiya, her laughing while he's muttering every curse under the sun. The ero-sannin smirks and summons a blank scroll. He had just found the perfect way to start the next book in the Icha Icha series.

Kakashi barely glances up after they pass. He had noticed the older man's reaction and knew he'd be reading about it soon. Besides, he had yet to finish rereading the last one.

Tsunade and Shizune fall over in laughter as the 2 blurs pass them. The Godaime Hokage couldn't wait to see the girl's squad in a few minutes, to see the look on Aika's face. Soon, the two women are making bets as they walk down the road to Hokage Tower.

The beautiful brunette quickly turns down an alleyway and heads back to the overhang, still laughing. She turns to see where the dog nin is, only to get tackled and go flying over the edge and into the water.

She breaks the surface, gasping for air. "What the fuck?!" She yells, swimming to the shore line, still clutching the stolen clothes to her chest. She get into ankle deep water before a hand grabs her ankle and pulls her to the ground, hands stopping her head from hitting the ground.

She glances up at him through her shades, which miraculously stayed on in the fall, as he grabs both of her hands and pins them above her head. "What the hell was that for, Bug Brat?" He snarls, snatching his clothes, but keeping her pinned down underneath him.

Crimson stains her cheeks as she realizes the position they are currently in. "Payback for fucking with my alarm clock." She whispers, trying to ignore the fact that he is butt-assed-naked. "How did you get ahead of me?"

He growls in her face. "You're not the only one who knows the backways."

She snickers at the comment, since her mind lived in a mansion on the side of town known to everyone as 'the gutter'. "Wow, Kiba-san. I didn't know you swung that way?"

"I will pay you back." He says, eyes narrowed on her, as he decides to ignore the gay joke.

She smirks up at him. "Oh, I'm sure you will, but I don't think you can do it any better."

Chuckles echo around them, and they both notice that they are no longer alone. Naruto laughs outright. "Wow, Kiba, that's gotta hurt. Dattebayo."

A low growl catches everyone's attention, and they all turn to see Shino standing there. If it weren't for the growl, they wouldn't know what he was thinking. "It's gonna hurt, if he doesn't get off my sister."

The dog shinobi jumps up, calling for Akamaru before heading for the woods to change. "I will get you back, Bug Brat!"

She laughs, sitting up in the water. "Nothing can top this one, Dog Freak! I win!" She yells at the retreating form, before glancing back at her brother. "Quit acting like something happened. . ."

"What was I supposed to think?" He says, arms crossed over his chest. "We walk up, and he's on top of you, naked, and your clothes are messed up."

She glance down and groans. Her fishnet tank top had ridden up to the bottom of her dark blue half-shirt, exposing all of her stomach. Her ankle length skirt, that split up to her hips, had been twisted in the first tackle, and now the slits were in the front and back. If it weren't for the black shorts, it would have given Kiba easy access. Her fishnet armbands were twisted around, almost tight enough to cut off circulation. The hitai-ate she always wore on her left thigh had fallen down to her ankle.

Her hands reach up and pull out the chopstick that also served as a kunai, letting her dark brown hair fall down to her waist as she started wringing the water out of it. "It's not like we had any time to do anything. So get your panties out of a knot, they're more comfortable." She sighs, pulling her hair back up in her half-bun then stands up to fix everything else.

Both of her teammates suddenly begin to jump up and down to get her attention. She turns to them as Ken points at his watch. "5 minutes until our mission briefing, Golden Girl."

"FUCK!" She yells out, jerking her skirt into the right spot. "We're screwed!" All three take off for the tower in the distance, hoping they'll make it just in time.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright everyone, I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I know OC stories aren't very big when it comes to Naruto, but this has been in my mind for awhile, so here you are! Just remember to read and review! Flames are accepted, and will be used to set Sasuke's hair on fire. . .since he used all my hair gel! There's payback!

Love y'all bunches: GFG


End file.
